Tan solo eres una bella, Bruja y Zorrita
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Sanosuke se emborracha y llega a la casa de Megumi, al verla... solo le puede decir... todo lo que siente. ¡¿Que pasa!


**TAN SOLO ERES UNA BELLA, BRUJA Y ZORRITA...**

Ah... la noche... los pájaros... un zorro... un gallo cantando... Las calles oscuras.

¿Ah? Dios, realmente le había afectado esa última botella de sake que hasta veía cosas de su imaginación.

Rió.

De todas formas era una linda noche.

Había hecho algunas jugadas con sus amigos, bebido sake. Aunque quizás se le había ido la mano, porque, de lo contrario la calle no se movería tanto y él podría caminar decentemente. Nada de lo que pasaba tenía mucho sentido pero estaba muy feliz y eso era bueno.

Diablos, se había lastimado la mano otra vez. Le sangraban los nudillos...

Tambaleándose así como estaba caminó las cuadras que le faltaban no sin dejar de mirarle la mano que se había lastimado y tratar de contar las ovejitas que veía en el camino. Aún pensaba que la noche se encontraba muy bella y que era urgente que le curaran la mano. ¿Y quién mejor para eso que su doctora favorita?

- Sólo espero que el doctor Gensai no me corra a patadas – rió.

Era tarde sí. Todos dormían en la hermosa ciudad de Tokio. Lo que Sanosuke Sagara en su estado no recordaba es que Gensai había viajado hacia unas semanas atrás a visitar unos parientes en Kobe y que las niñas también se habían ido con él. Bueno pero Sano nunca tendría la culpa, porque de por sí las neuronas no le son suficientes para recordar los daños más útiles de su vida (como por ejemplo que todavía tenía una deuda en Akabeko) O al menos eso solía decir Megumi, e incluía que él tenía una memoria muy benefactora. Y sólo ella sabía porqué.

Tocó la puerta... Uhm... Había dos. Tal vez si tocaba la segunda... Hizo el intento y su mano casi se estrelló con la cabeza de la doctora.

Megumi parpadeó sin comprender, aunque de alguna forma lo entendía todo. Sanosuke allí.. esa expresión en su rostro... Parecía turbado, ¡Y mal que olía!

- ¿Qué te pasó? – dijo ella al fin mirando la mano ensangrentada del jugador.

- ¡¿Qué me pasa! – la voz sonó brusca y áspera. Se podría decir que entonces Megumi notó su estado de ebriedad.

- Ven – lo jaló hacia adentro – Honestamente Sanosuke no se lo que piensas para andar así en la calle y lastimarte la mano de esa forma, ¿Cómo fue que te lo hiciste?

- Uhm... no sé... – rió.

- Ay, eres un cabeza de pollo...

Lo hizo sentar en el sillón de la salita mientras iba por las cosas necesarias para cerrar el corte que Sano tenía en los nudillos.

Cuando volvió él la esperaba de pie y le miraba con una expresión extraña, entre divertida y amenazante. Levantó la mano y le salpicó de sangre en el rostro mientras le señalaba con un dedo. La situación era absurda, grotesca.

Quizás, pensaba Megumi, había equivocado las hiervas con las que hizo su último té y eso no estaba sucediendo. ¡Bah no era posible!

- ¡Y tu! – gritó él mucho más turbado que antes – Tu... eres peor que yo, porque eres una zorrita ya que le quieres sacar a Kaoru su novio... o... bueno... su futuro novio. ¡Eres una bruja! – exclamó más fuerte dejándose caer en el sillón otra vez. Megumi dolida y confundida no se movió de donde estaba – Sí, una bruja... porque siempre sabes todo y eso me molesta. Porque a veces sabes hasta lo que pienso y me hechizas... ¡Sin embargo1

Hizo amague de pararse pero las piernas le flaquearon y volvió a caer.

- ¿Tome mucho? – le preguntó mirándola con los ojos brillosos.

- Muchísimo cabeza de pollo. Ahora para de hablar si no quieres que te golpee.

- No, tengo que terminar, ¿En que iba?

- En... Sin embargo – soltó ella con un bufido mientras comenzaba con la curación de la herida. Sanosuke por supuesto, con todo lo que había tomado, no sentía dolor. Pero ya mañana se enteraría... Y si no lo hacía con la herida ella se encargaría de hacerle sufrir. Oh, para colmo, se veía tan atractivo con el cabello alborotado y los ojos ocultos por él. Le brillaba la mirada...

- sin embargo... No sabes lo que estoy pensando ahora de ti.

Ella parpadeó peligrosamente.

- Bueno, ya lo dijiste, que soy una bruja y una zorra.

- Zorrita – le corrigió como si fuese muy importante – y no sabes... que también eres muy bella y hermosa, inteligente y turbadora... que cuando me miras no hay parte de mi que se esté quieta y me ahogo al pensar que podría besarte y hacerte tantas cosas... que yo... ¡Mierda Megumi! Me siento tan mareado. Me duele la cabeza...

Megumi abría y cerraba la boca sin decir nada.

- ¿C-como? – articuló al fin.

- ¿no escuchaste?

- Sí...

- ¡Entonces no preguntes Zorrita! No le preguntes a nadie que me enamoré de ti... y no se lo digas a nadie. Tengo sueño... Necesito dormir.

Bueno era obvio que Sano podía ser diferente de cuando estaba sobrio y ella esperaba escucharle decir algunas verdades. Pero eso iba más allá de los límites.

Lo acompañó hasta el cuarto del doctor y lo dejó acomodarse (tambaleándose como un bruto) dentro de la cama.

- Te ves fatal esta noche, Megitsune – le dijo antes de quedarse dormido y roncar como una animal.

¡Dios!

¡¿Y ahora qué?

Había cosas que Megumi no tenía claro. Es decir, no necesariamente Sano le habría dicho la verdad y eso la mortificaba. Aunque sinceramente él no tenía habilidad para mentir, jamás lo había visto tan borracha así.

Era cierto, amaba a Sanosuke, aún con tantas peleas y gritos de por medio; pero plantearse que él pudiese corresponderle o imaginar una vida juntos llegaba a ser muy irreal. Eran demasiado diferentes y sus planes también lo eran. Si tan solo pudiesen encontrar similitudes...

La noche pasó más rápido de lo que ella hubiese querido, especialmente si no había dormid casi nada. Que asfixiante... Y lo tenía en el cuarto de al lado.

Despertó muy temprano, preparó su desayuno, el de Sano y, con el botiquín de vendas y desinfectantes, se metió en la habitación donde él dormía cómodamente. Le sostuvo la mano y comenzó a curársela. La noche anterior había hecho un desastre de vendaje. ¿Quién controla los nervios cuando el hombre de su vida le dice que está enamorado? Bueno, él había dado una extraña declaración. Muy propia de él, claro.

Poco a poco él fue abriendo los ojos y Megumi rehuyó de llos.

- Oh... mierda... no fue un sueño.

Ella no dijo nada. Disfrutaría de su vergüenza.

- Te lo dije, ¿verdad? – asintió - ¡Vamos mujer que no eres capaz de decir nada más!

- ¿Estás enamorado de mí de verdad?

Ambos se miraron. Si no fuera que ella estaba sonrojada y le brillaban los ojos de esa forma que le hacía estremecer Sano habría tomado la frase como una burla y se habría retractado. O quizás dicho una estupidez.

Se veía mal, tenía ojeras. Algo le decía que no se estaba riendo.

- es de verdad – susurró él.

Silencio

- ¡¡Maldita sea Sanosuke di algo más o apúrate a besarme porque no te voy a esperar toda la vida!

Él sonrió de lado y con la venda recién puesta rozó su nuca atrayéndola para darle un apasionado y el mejor beso de toda su vida. Que ambos, hacia mucho tiempo, venían deseando.

- Megitsune – murmuró él en su oído, tan delicioso que la hizo estremecer.

- ¿mmmmm? – contestó la doctora en un hilo de voz y embelesada con el aliento de Sano en su rostro.

- Eres una bella, bruja y zorrita. ¿pero sabes que es lo mejor de todo eso?

- ¿Qué?

- Que eres sólo mía.

_**¡FIN!**_

Hola a todos muchísimo tiempo sin vernos por aquí y yo al fin pudiendo hacer un fic de Rurouni Kenshin con una pareja que me encanta pero a la que nunca le dí demasiado protagonismo. Sin embargo cuando la idea llegó a mí me sentí lo suficiente inspirada como para decir es totalmente de ellos. Y es un buen regreso por estos lados, creo yo. Me ha gustado el fic pues desde que terminé "Siempre tu y yo" o "Hechiceros y Demonios" no he hecho nada de nada de RK y eso... está muy mal. Jaja.

Quiero comentarles que he estado preparándome mucho para tratar de escribir algo realmente bueno, así que pronto me verán con un nuevo fic con capítulos por esta sección. Espero que a los que siempre me escribieron me renueven las esperanzas de saber que alguien lee estas locuras y quiero felicitar, ¿por qué no puedo aprovechar? Jeje, a Blakaoru por el excelente trabajo que hace en sus fics. Y apurar a Kary porque me está volviendo loca de la espera. A todos los demás que escriben maravillosamente, los que no (dentro de los que me puedo incluir) y los que aún no los hacen y solo leen, gracias por enriquecer la sección.

Muchísimos besos

Los amo

Sumire-chan

"Caen los cerezos en el camino que hicimos juntos, sólo déjame retroceder y recogerlos lentamente, mientras lloro todos tus pecados..."


End file.
